Advice
by Patricia Sage
Summary: When Blaine is upset, it makes him feel better to talk about it. However, when he's upset about Kurt, the person he normally goes to for comfort, who is he going to call? Anderbros dialogue drabble.
1. The First Time

**Advice**

**Author's Note: Hey there. I've been absent without leave for a while. Sorry about that. I do have a reason, though. The computer in which imaginess and I keep all of our everything in…crashed. So, we lost it all. Thankfully, I had published most of my stuff up to the point it was written, if you understand. So, just be patient and the rest of my stories will probably be updated soonish. :P I hope you enjoy the story!**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Glee!**

*_Ring_*…*_Ring_*…

"Cooper Anderson speaking. How may I service you?"

"…"

"Hello?"

"Coop, I did something stupid…um, are you busy, or something?"

"Naw, of course not, kiddo! What's up?"

"I did something stupid."

"You already said that, Blaine, I think you need to elaborate."

"Well…are you sure you're good to talk right now, because I don't want to bother you, or-"

"I'm always here to listen, B, you know that. Now, spill. Is it boy problems?"

"…kinda."

"Go on. Start at the beginning. I've got all night."

"Are you sure?"

"Yeah, man. I had a date, but she stood me up, so I'm lounging on my couch."

"Oh…um, are you okay? Like, are you upset that-"

"Blaine! Ohmygod, we're not talking about me! Quit avoiding it and talk to me about your problems!"

"Okay, well, I guess it all started when I paid a surprise visit to the Warblers…"

"Aw, your old glee club. How are those guys, nowadays?"

"They're great. Nick got a solo, and it was great to hear him so confident because I know how shy he is."

"Aw, Squirt, you miss them."

"Don't call me that. But, yeah, I do. But I'm happy at McKinley…most of the time."

"_So, _what happened?"

"Well, I got caught up with them and it was great to see all my old friends but there were also some new guys in the group. There's this guy named Sebastian…and he kind of won't leave me alone."

"So, he wants to get into your pants."

"Cooper!"

"Sorry, bro, but I need to say it bluntly because you can be a little oblivious."

"Yeah, I know…"

"So, what happened with this Sebastian guy?"

"Well, he was nice enough and he kept asking me to hang out with him and stuff, so we went out for coffee and stuff like that. But…um…Kurt didn't like that."

"Ah, so he's the jealous type?"

"I don't believe in labels, but yeah. He doesn't like that Sebastian and I hang out all the time, but we're just friends! And I hang out with Kurt way more than I hang out with Sebastian!"

"Well, maybe Kurt just considers him to be a threat."

"A threat?"

"Yeah. Sebastian's after you—which you didn't deny, so I'm just gonna state it—and Kurt feels like he has to compete for you. I haven't met the guy yet, but maybe he's self-conscious? I have no idea, maybe about his sex appeal?"

"Kurt's sexy…"

"I'm sorry, B, you're gonna have to speak up, I can't hear you when you mumble."

"Nevermind."

"Okay, so you're hanging out with the new guy and the boyfriend doesn't like it. That's not all, is it? Because I don't see an overwhelming amount of stupidity here…just a little."

"Hey!"

"Yeah, yeah, go on with your story, kiddo. I want to see how this plays out."

"My life isn't a soap opera for you to entertain yourself with!

"Be calm, little bro. And, you called me, so get it off your chest."

"Alright, so then Sebastian springs an offer on us, asking us if we want to go to Scandals, the resident gay bar. I sat no, because I know that's not really Kurt's thing…but then Kurt pipes up and agrees to it out of nowhere."

"Aren't you guys underage?"

"They're called fake IDs, Coop, don't pretend you didn't do this when you were my age."

"I didn't go to gay bars."

"Shut up, you know what I meant."

"Yeah, yeah, continue."

"So, we go to this bar and…well, I get a little drunk…"

"With the prompting of this Sebastian guy, I take it?"

"Well, yeah, how did you know?"

"If this situation were an episode of some sort of drama, that's what his character would do."

"I'm just gonna ignore that."

"Can't ignore my killer intuition."

"So, I'm consuming a little too much alcohol, and you know how I get when I'm drunk…well, maybe you don't…"

"No, I haven't had the pleasure. When was this crazy night at the bar, by the way?"

"Yesterday."

"Are you hung-over?"

"I feel shittier about what happened after that than about the drinking."

"Okay, we are getting to the climax of this story, please keep going."

"So, I'm a little out of it, and I'm dancing with Sebastian a lot. I don't know where Kurt is. He doesn't drink, by the way."

"What? What teenager doesn't drink?"

"I dunno, some bad experience with vomiting on his OCD guidance councillor or something…"

"Intriguing."

"So, I'm dancing with Sebastian and then Kurt comes out of nowhere and starts dancing with me and having a good time and it's great because I got the feeling he wasn't enjoying himself before, but was too intoxicated to care, I guess. But then it's time to go and he helps me out to his car…"

"What happened, B? You're making me nervous."

"Well, I-I did something stupid."

"Spit it out, kiddo. I'm not gonna judge. Pinky promise."

"He was getting me into the backseat and I pulled him and started…you know…I-I pressured him…wanted to do it right there in the backseat. But that's no way for our first time to be and I was so stupid and drunk-"

"Wait, you actually…?"

"No…no, he pushed me off. Told me things that kinda hurt, but were the truth and I deserved them. And I walked away…he tried calling me back, but I walked home. And, Cooper, the last memory I have of that night is making him cry!"

"Woah, slow down, buddy. It's okay."

"No, it's not! How could I do that? I'm so stupid!"

"Hey, I need you do listen to me, okay? You called me for a reason, and that reason is my epic advice, so listen up."

"'kay."

"Yeah, you kinda screwed up. But, Blaine, it's okay. You were drunk, you made a mistake. The important thing is that you feel bad about it when your head's clear. And, you won't do it again, right?"

"Of course not!"

"Then, all you have to do is apologize, kiddo. I don't know Kurt, but I know you and I know what you've told me about him…and I think he'll forgive you. I think you'll be okay. Just really put your heart into what you say and let him know how to feel, okay?"

"That's the same advice you gave me when I called to tell you I fell for him."

"And did that work? Yes, as I recall, it worked pretty damn well."

"…Okay, yeah, I'll do that."

"Go get him, tiger. Let me know when my advice works perfectly, as usual."

"Coop?"

"Yeah, Squirt?"

"Thanks…you know, for being here for me. It means a lot."

"Anytime, kiddo. Seriously, call me whenever."

"Okay. 'Night, Coop. Love you."

"Love you too, Blaine."

**Author's Second Note: I know I kind of summarized part of the episode, but I like to think that Blaine calls Cooper a lot to tell him about his life. I hope you guys liked it. Maybe, review?**

**Take care.**

**-Patricia Sage**


	2. Dance With Somebody

**Advice**

**Part 2**

**Author's Note: Yeah, I thought this fanfic was complete, too. :P But, wow, here's another chapter! This was prompted in a review by _jetsonastro24_, so here you go! I'm not sure whether I will continue with a bunch of them…it depends on how much you guys like them, I guess. Feel free to prompt, and if it eats me up like the last one, then I might write it. But, there's also the thing that they will all start to sound kinda the same…but, if you guys don't mind, then neither do I.**

**Oh! And, if you like Klaine and Cooper and general wonderfulness, you HAVE to read this fanfic called "Brothers" by hopewithfeathers. It's so wonderful and it's one of my favorite fanfictions of all time, so go read it!**

**On with the story...**

_Ring ring…ring ring…ring ring…ring ring…_

"_Hey there, you've reached the voicemail of the one and only Cooper Anderson. Leave a message and I'll get back to you ASAP…unless I don't like you. Then I'll ignore your message. Have a great day_!" _beeeep_

"Oh, um…hey, Coop. It's Blaine. Um…you know what, never mind. You don't need to call me back, it's okay. You're busy, so…yeah. Bye."

_Ring ring…ring-_

"Hello?"

"Hey, Blaine. Sorry I didn't answer! I got your message and you sounded upset, kiddo. What's wrong?"

"I can hear lots of voices and music, are you at a party?"

"Yeah, sorry. Just wait; I'll go somewhere where we can hear each-other better, 'kay?"

"No, Coop, please don't bother over me. I'm fine—"

"You don't sound fine, Blaine. I know the voice of someone who's been crying."

"…"

"There. Now I can hear myself think. What's up, little bro?"

"Where are you?"

"Jeremy's 25th birthday party. It's getting kind of crazy. But, don't worry, I'm a designated driver, so you don't have to listen to any drunken ramblings...this time."

"Oh yeah, like last month when you called me."

"Yeah…sorry about that."

"Naw, it was okay. You mostly just went on and on about how short I am…but also that you love me, so…"

"I do love you, Squirt."

"Yeah, I know… But when I asked where you were, I didn't mean _Who's party are you attending?_, I meant _Where is this quiet spot you've found?_. Just out of curiosity."

"Oh! I'm in the bathroom."

"That's pleasant."

"Naw, it's okay. No-one's barfed in here yet."

"Charming."

"Now, quit stalling, mister. You're trying to do what you always do; change the subject so that I'll forget the fact that you called me sounding kind of worked up about something."

"I'm sorry for spilling all my problems to you."

"When has it ever bothered me, Blaine?"

"Well, you've never _said_—"

"Shush. You know I don't mind. Now, what happened?"

"…it's Kurt."

"Of course it's Kurt."

"…"

"Come on, kiddo, you're worrying me. Just tell me what's wrong."

"…You know how Kurt's NYADA callback is coming up?"

"Mhm."

"That means…that means he'll be going to New York soon, Coop. He'll be going to New York, to a new life with new people…and I'll be stuck in Lima! In a school that I switched to only for him. I've always said that McKinley is where my heart is…where Kurt is…and now my heart's gonna go far away and I can't follow! H-he's the love of my life, Coop, and I don't want to lose him, but I am losing him! And I just want us to—"

"Woah, woah, slow down, B. Calm down, buddy, don't cry."

"I'm sorry."

"Don't be sorry. Have you told Kurt how you're feeling?"

"…no."

"Well, maybe you—"

"That's not all of it."

"What?"

"That's not the whole reason why I'm upset…well, it was at first, but then…"

"You don't have to say it all at once, kiddo, take a breath, calm down a little."

"…"

"Is that better? A little easier to speak now, right?"

"Cooper…Kurt cheated on me."

"…"

"…Coop?"

"He did _what_?"

"Well, I- …It's complicated."

"You'd better explain before I fly down there and—"

"Cooper, please don't…"

"…You're right. I'm sorry, Blaine. It doesn't do anyone any good for me to get angry. Tell me what happened, Squirt. Get it off your chest."

"Okay, so, um…well, I was so worked up about thinking of Kurt's impending move to New York that I—…well, I started to distance myself from him. You know, prepare myself for when I didn't have him anymore."

"Oh, Blaine…"

"And then Kurt, he met this guy at a music store…and they hit it off, I guess. Exchanged numbers. And, I didn't know anything about it."

"Kurt was seeing this guy behind your back?"

"Well, yeah, kinda, I mean… Well, he wasn't, like, going on dates with him and stuff…"

"I know I've only met the guy once, but Kurt didn't seem like the cheating type to me. I'm kind of disappointed in him, actually. No, I'm _pissed_, but…okay, I'm calm now. What was he doing with this guy, then?"

"Well, one night we were hanging out and his phone kept going off while he was out of the room. And I didn't know who was texting him so many times, and I was kinda worried that maybe someone was in trouble or something…but it was just messages from this guy…Chandler."

"Chandler. What a stupid name."

"Cooper…"

"Yeah, yeah, I know. Keep going."

"Well, this guy had been sending Kurt _dozens _of flirty texts for _days_…and Kurt hadn't done anything to get him to stop…"

"What kind of flirty texts?"

"Mostly just stupid puns."

"Stupid."

"And then…uh, Kurt came back and I confronted him about this Chandler…and Kurt said that the reason why he hadn't told him off is because he _likes the way Chandler makes him feel_. I'm not enough for him, anymore, I guess."

"Hey, none of that. You're perfect, B. You know that, right?"

"I-I guess…"

"Okay, is that all that happened, or— Will you _please_ stop knocking! This bathroom is obviously occupied right now! Find another one to puke in! …Sorry about that, B."

"It's okay…um, so Kurt and I argued. And, uh, we're doing Whitney Houston in glee this week, so I sang 'It's Not Right but It's Okay' to him glee club today."

"Snap."

"Yeah…except it didn't make me feel any better, Coop. It just made me feel even more alone… And that's…that's the story, I guess."

"Well…it wasn't as bad as I expected."

"Really?"

"Yeah, I mean, of course it's bad and you're obviously hurting, Blaine, I'm not undermining that. But…I think you guys just need to talk it out."

"I tried to tell him that!"

"Yeah, but have you spoken to him since the argument?"

"…not really."

"Blaine, I know you. When you feel really upset about something, you try to distance yourself from it. But that won't make it go away. Which is why I'm really glad that you talk about your feelings because, if you didn't, you'd probably explode. And that would make a mess."

"You're right…"

"Listen, like I've told you a million times before, you just need to tell Kurt how you feel. …And also accept that you're a tiny bit at fault here, as well."

"What? But I didn't—"

"Did you ever think that maybe you distancing yourself could have hurt Kurt a little? I'm not saying that him finding this _Chandler_ was justified, but it's not because you're not enough for him. It's because you've been pulling away."

"Yeah…I guess… And I used to text and call Sebastian a lot before; I shouldn't really throw stones…"

"Seeing both sides really takes maturity, Blaine. But you are also completely right to feel hurt and wronged, okay? You guys need to talk about it. Because, you want to get over this fight and get back together, right?"

"Of course! I just don't know if we can—"

"Just talk to him, Blaine. Get it all out in the open. And then see what happens. That's all you can do. But keeping secrets is what got you both in trouble in the first place. Remember that."

"Cooper, when did you get so wise?"

"Oh, I'm not— _Yes! This bathroom is occupied! _God… Ugh, fine! _Yeah_, okay? Just wait a second, will you? Hey, listen B, I gotta go, I'm sorry."

"No, that's okay. You go back to your party, I don't mind. You've already helped a lot, anyway."

"Okay…just, call me, alright? Let me know how everything goes. I'm here for you, no matter what."

"Okay, I will. Love you, Coop."

"Love you too, Squirt."

**Author's Second Note: I do realize that I'm making Cooper sound like a therapist in these things, and he might be OOC, sorry about that. But I picture Blaine as being someone who always wants to talk with someone when he has problems, to distract him and also for the person to help and make him feel better. His parents won't listen so he usually talks to Kurt, but when he has problems about Kurt he talks to his brother. So, I hope you just accept my version of Blaine and, in turn, my version of a reasonable, comforting Cooper.**

**Also, I really like the use of an ellipsis, don't I?**

**Anyway, this A/N is wayyy too long. Review?**

**Take care.**

**-Patricia Sage**


End file.
